Lead Preserver
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Lead Preservers are a Special Forces Lead Unit for a Special Forces Fireteam. *Main Function : **Creates and Manages a Special Forces Fireteam. ***The Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam Members : All Non-Leader Special Force Infantry *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Large Machine Gun ***Damage Type : Sustain ***Damage Per Round : 1,630 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 40 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds **Single Target : ***Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Armored Infantry ***Reduces incoming Damage by a Flat 100 per shot Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Lead Preserver restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Lead Preserver received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Lead Preserver removed all Fireteam Member Eligibility Restrictions in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *The Lead Preserver added 2 additional members to Fireteam in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *The Lead Preserver became available to be placed in any Lv 9+ Bunkers in the Game Update of Oct 01, 2015. *The Lead Preserver became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Lead Preserver was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Revelation ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Lead Preserver is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***10% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *The Lead Preserver receives a Flat Damage Reduction of 100 per incoming round. **If a single rounds Damage is 100 or less the Lead Preserver sustains no Damage. *The Lead Preserver receives an additional 100 Flat Damage Reduction from the Brother Jeremiah Buff **When in Brother Jeremiah's Area of Influence Lead Preservers have a total Flat Damage Reduction of 200 *The Lead Preserver may be place in any type of Level 9+ Bunker. *The Lead Preserver will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *The Lead Preserver WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *The Lead Preserver is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *The Lead Preserver at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 7,692 Damage it sustains. *The Lead Preserver had no HOLD PERIOD in the Event Shop. *The Lead Preserver was introduced by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 136'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to be introduced with a Flat Damage Reduction Defense'' - ***'( 3 Tie ) Lead Preserver, Preserver & Brother Jeremiah' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 08/31/15 ) - Gear Store Update - September ( Official ) - Gear Store Introduction *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum (' 10/01/15 ') - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Bunker Inclusion *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/03/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Lead Preserver in action.gif|Lead Preserver in Action Gallery LeadPreserver-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description LeadPreserver-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message LeadPreserver-EventShop-UnlockPic.png|Event Shop Unlocked Lead presever.png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks LeadPreserver-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction GameUpdate_10-01-2015.png|Game Update Oct 01, 2015 Bunker Inclusion Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Lead Unit Category:Special Forces - Preserver Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z